School for Fools
by HeavyMetalBabe
Summary: In an alternate universe,the Titans are no longer team-mates but rather school-mates,trying to get through their senior year at Titan Boarding School.All seems to be just another year until the identity of their new English teacher tests Robin's emotions.
1. Chapter 1

uSchool for Fools./u

**bdisclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans and anything in relation to them/b**

A/n: So, i've lost it. I tried so hard to come up with a new idea for Sladin I produced the most f'ed up idea, possibly ever. The Classic "schoolgirl" fantasy, with a dramatic twist. Dear LORD what have I gotten myself into? Looks like it's going to be a story. . . oh god XD. I really did try to think of something else, truly, but this wouldn't leave my head 'til I damn well wrote it. I'm warning you now, this is nothing like TT; I didn't write this to be like TT. It's an alternate universe of TT, where there are no superpowers/heros/villains. The most extreme change is personalities, aside from the whole not making sense to the series. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read. SO, please enjoy :3. If you don't like, please just click off. THANKS :D xo.

uChapter One – Thoughtless./u

_Another summer gone, another school year begins._

Robin's thoughts were clouded with the dreaded imaginations of returning to Titan Boarding School for his senior year. Although he knew that he would be leaving this place soon, he still couldn't get the hatred of this place out of his mind. His father sent him here with the intention of making his adoptive child receive a higher sense of being . . . and it was now perfectly clear why he wanted him here; in a way, to make him be out in the world. Alone. Robin, even though he was a spitfire and somewhat of a troublemaker, the notion of being alone with his thoughts and his memories paralyzed him with fear. Perhaps his father thought this to be the best way for Robin to be by himself without actually being by himself. Perhaps he thought wrong.

The limo pulled up to the gigantic building, stopping slowly. Robin got out and said goodbye to his driver when they had unloaded his final bags. He dragged them up to his quarters, a private one – the good thing about being a senior was that their rooms were now separate and he could get away without being bothered by 7 or 8 other pubescent boys who only had one thing on their mind. . . .

It wasn't long before Robin was out and about on the grounds of the school. It was a strange building, created to look like some sort of 'monk's-prayer-ground', situated on the top of an escarpment that dropped at a 90 degree angel into the sage green forests below. Quite picturesque, if you were interested in painting or photography. Robin was more interested in the martial arts classes they had at Titans. He was reaching closely to the end of the program and he yearned for the continuation of his learning. The physical activity helped his mind get off the pain of his memories.

He stocked around the grounds a bit, lost in his own world he didn't hear a fellow classmate call out his names. Several times. A hand rested on his shoulder and he near but jumped out of his skin. "Yo, Robin! Crap, sorry, man. I thought you had heard me!"

Robin rested a hand on his chest, catching his breath. "No, sorry, Cy. I was . . . thinking."

The boy before him was dark skinned, tall and stock-ly built. He was known around Titans simply as Cyborg, as he was more machine then human when it came to things like homework, but especially sports and auto-mechanics, yet more human than his would be machine parts when it came to things he cared about. It seems backwards and forwards but it made sense to everyone else, so why not join along? The two began to walk together and catch up on their summers. The two were best friends, but it was hard to get out to see one another sometimes – although Robin could be flown out anytime he wished to see his friend, Cyborg usually was out of town working on cars, or racing them, and working nearly as much. The two took it as something special when they could finally see one another again. "Oh, heads up. Goth at 12."

A girl dressed in navy and black seemed to float ahead of them, her head wrapped in a book, but somehow weaving her way through the crowds with perfect ease.

"Cy, have a little more respect."

"Dude, she gives me the creeps! And she probably couldn't hear me anyway. You said it yourself that you were sure she wouldn't be back because of what everyone puts her through."

Robin was silent looking at the girl still reading and still weaving. Her name was Raven, or so he was told. He always thought of her just as a strange outsider, but he had a strange soft spot for outsiders. Of course, he doesn't say anything to her anymore. He spoke with her once, two years ago, but everyone seemed to think it was hilarious to call the two names like "Rabin", and "Love birds", so that stopped quickly. It was shitty sometimes, to be named after a bird.

"Yo, Rob. Lookie what the cat dragged in. Uh . . . so to speak."

Robin looked up and saw what Cyborg was referring to. It was a gang of boys wearing leather jackets and outrageous motorcycle gear. They called themselves the "Animals", one was even sporting a jacket with the muppet Animal on it, and the one who lead them around called himself Beast Boy. He was sometimes a little shit, causing all sorts of mishaps with his gang of stupids. Mostly petty pranks but they'd even gone as far as to steal things once or twice.

"I thought for sure they would be gone this time." Robin's voice was slow and quite. Though he didn't fear Beast Boy and his Animals he sure as hell didn't want to cross him. Not if he wanted to pay for it the rest of the year in pranks.

"I'm sure mommy and daddy paid his bail and sent him right back. Bet the only reason he _is _back is cause his 'rents couldn't stand him as much as most of Titans does. Speaking of someone who hates him . . . . "

"Oh, buzz off, Beast Boy. I do not want your fleas!"

"Ah, but, Star! You know you'd make the perfect candy for my arm! Hows 'bout it? Just a date, that's all I'm askin'!"

"Ew, as if! I do _not _want to catch rabies!" The girl in question was Titans hottest hottie and head of the cheerleading squad, Star Fire. It couldn't be her _real _name, but she had so much money from her own parents that she probably changed it. She, with the following of her drones, stalked away from the Animals and holding their noses high in the air, as if a disgusting smell was in the air. Star looked to the side, catching sight of the two boys and batted her eyelashes. "Hey, Robin." The rest of the girls giggled in unison.

"Damn. That's embarrassing for the Beast. I mean, not only was he shot down, but he was also showed up. That's low."

"It's Star."

"Yeah, but remember freshmen year? Remember how sweet she was? How . . . innocent?"

"Yeah, I remember. But do you remember when she made cheerleading? That's gotta be what got her."

"I guess. Something about showing off all parts of you 'cept the important ones and still get crazy reactions must change your nature."

Robin was silent. He remembered a time when all of them were friends. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Star Fire. Must have been freshmen year . . . when they had a name for themselves as a group. When it was all different.

The students filed into the auditorium loudly: Star Fire's girls chattering loudly about girly things and Beast Boy's crew was shouting at someone. Surprisingly, both leaders were silent. Robin looked over and he saw Star looking over at Beast, who happened to be looking at her. He saw Star slowly raise a hand and give him a small wave. Beast Boy smiled small and gave her a wink. Robin scoffed to himself; deep down, he supposed, they were still the same people he knew back then. Star suddenly snapped back to her followers and laughed obnoxiously.  
Robin spied Raven float into the room, people spreading apart for her to past, her nose still stuck in the book. One of the Animals gave out a terribly loud animal call and they all laughed. Raven looked up and over and suddenly the Animals went quite. Robin was sure that he saw Beast and Raven cross glances, before she slowly walked towards a seat at the back corner. _She's just trying to get through the year. Like me._ Cyborg walked in with many other members of the football team, all chanting something out of unison it was hard to make out just what they were saying.

Robin sat by himself in the middle of the room, looking absent minded at the sheet he had printed off that morning. His schedule. Something that caught his attention when he had gotten it was the name under his English course. Last class of the day, every day, taught by a teacher he didn't know. His curiosity was peaked as he eyed the course.

The principal came to the stage and stood before the student body; the majority of whom went silent, but of course the Animals were still making a riot. The principal cleared throat, a couple of times at least but to no avail. Finally he spoke. "Mr. Beast Boy."

It certainly got his attention, as he never called him by his nickname.

"Mr. Beast Boy, if you would be but so kind to control your Animals."

"They may be _my _Animals, Pops, but I ain't no tamer."

The Animals found this particularly amusing and burst into fits of laughter, before finally settling down. Perhaps a set of rules had been bestowed into the boys – or perhaps they just ran out of things to talk about.

The Principal went onto talk about the new school year, events to start it off and the like. He let several people come onto the stage and talk as well, but Robin was in the midst of a battle in his mind. He was constricted by the curiosity of who this new English teacher was. Something was telling him, deep down, that this probably wasn't going to be a good year.

The day had crawled by so slowly Robin was sure something was making time slow. He had been waiting anxiously for the last period so he could finally find out this mystery. The principal hadn't even made mention of him in his assembly. The curiosity was gnawing at him from the inside. He had known every teacher coming or going from this school, so why didn't he know this one? His father held many events in which many esteemed teachers had come, practically ones who would be teaching his adoptive son.  
Finally last period's bell chimed in the hallway. The students marched off in cliquey fashion to their classrooms. Robin opened the door the room he was scheduled in for English and too much of his dismay he spotted Beast Boy and one of his members sitting at the back. Beast had his feet up on the desk and was leaning back in his chair. He had dyed his hair a strange colour green over the summer and his blond roots were starting to pep through.

"Hey."

Robin was startled when Beast said something to him. "Hey, yourself."

"What? Can't a guy say hi to 'nother guy, who he happened to be friends with in the past without getting attitude?"

Robin was silent for a moment, just looking at the punk. He used to be such a better kid, such a good friend. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. And I wish you would speak properly, you're not 12."

"Well, I guess that's why I'm in this English class. They say this new teach is a hard-ass."

"Who's they?"

Beast shrugged. "Just they."

Robin surprised Beast, and himself even, when he sat down in the seat in front of Beast Boy. "I think the seat front-row-center has your name engraved into it from years of being teacher's pet."

"I thought that was you and your animals' job, Beast."

Beast Boy gave him a toothy grin. "And then, you'd be right."

Robin turned around and looked at the front of the classroom as the front door creaked to an open. The students feel silent and looked up. _They all are probably wondering the same thing I am. Who is this teacher? _

A man walked in. A tall man with broad shoulders and hair that was as long as a rock-stars. He was wearing what seemed to be a designer suit, maybe something European, and, strangest of all, an eye patch. But not something you'd see on a pirate, but something you'd see in Paris. Weird.

Robin was transfixed.

The man put his alligator briefcase on the table and turned around, picking up a piece of chalk and started to write.

The room was silent.

The man turned around and looked everyone dead in the eyes.

"Good Afternoon." The lusciousness of his voice trickled by them like a creek, soothing yet haunting. "None of you know me so introductions are in order. I am your brand new English Teacher. You may call me Slade."

A/N: YEP, I warned/told you, didn't I? This can only go up from here, so to speak..^_^;. Okay, bad joke. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this but I'm speculating around the 11-15 chapter mark. Really, how far can I expect to stretch this? Scheduling this in as a weekly thing so. . . STAY TUNED 3! Xo.


	2. Chapter 2

School for Fools

A\n: I'm so so so sorry, this took longer to get out of my noggin then I had hoped for and I fell behind my own fricken deadline. Please forgive meee 3. This isn't exactly how I planned this chapter but I've been putting this on the back-burner as I resurface all my old Teen Titans stuff.. I've been getting a lot of amazing feedback and for that I am so flattered, but It also terrifies me, I wanted this to simmer a bit before everyone read it... ha-ha oh I need to get my act together! Anyway, you all are so gracious in pointing things out to me I just wanted to make one thing clear... Yes, I do know that "Star Fire" is spelt "Starfire" But I wanted to give her a "last name" so that's why it's separated, you'll see that in this chapter. I also would like to mention that appearances have been changed slightly from the original vision of the show – but also proves that my memory is not the best. I must brush up on my TT-ness!  
Wow, ramble. Anyway, enjoy... 3 3 3 :D

Chapter 2 – Comic Book (I)

The world seemed to slow around Robin. With every breath he took, to every beat of his heart, to the pulse of his very thought slowed to a nano of a second. This man. This man stirred something. It was within the moment that something awoke within Robin. In a sense, something had spread its wings within him and became alive again. Something seemed to be different, the world was bright. Suddenly, this whole alone thing didn't seem half as bad.

"Fuck. What a tool."

Beast's voice came harshly in the back of Robin's mind, bringing the world into working order. The sounds, his breathing had all returned to normal speed. It took Robin, though, a moment or two to stop his increasingly speeding heart. Beast's buddy was sniggering from under his hoodie. There was a murmur setting off through the undertones of the classroom.

"Not Mr. Slade?" It was Star's voice. There was underlying tones of flirty-ness in her voice that sent all the room into a tizzy. Of course, it was an obvious question, but only the new and improved Miss Star Fire would ask something she should not.

Slade give a toothless grin, scoffing lightly in response. "Perceptive as always, Miss Fire."

The smile faded off Star's face slowly, and then she sat back into her seat properly. "You know my name?"

"Oh, I have taken the liberty of getting to know each and every _one_ of you via your previous teachers and it just warms my heart with joy that the infamous Beast Boy would show his voice in my class." His attention turned to the back of the class and his gaze skimmed past Robin's. His heart skipped a beat; possibly fright of being called on?

Beast boy stretched out and crossed his legs on his desk, cupping his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "What can I say, Teach? It's all for you."

"Slade."

A moment of confusion splattered on Beast Boy's face, but then he regained his composure and smiled evilly. His 'causing-shit-smile'. "Yes, your name."

"You are not to ever refer to me as 'Teach' ever again, Mr. Beast Boy. Do I make myself very clear?"

"You don't have anything on me yet, Mr. Slade. You can't threaten me that easily."

Slade didn't say anything, but turned away and went back to the black board.

"Dude thinks he rules me." Beast boy said in a low tone to his Animal. "He doesn't know what I have in store especially for him. Pphh. New Teachers."

"Rest assured, Mr. Boy. I have fathomed some ideas as to what you could possibly pull out of your pitiful pile of pranks."

Beast's face didn't change, but Robin knew him too well. He was fighting the urge to snap back. Something must be over his head that made him come back to Titans. Something was put into place to ensure his behaviour while on the premises of the campus.

"Well, then. If we are ever so done with all this dry whine of so called introductions, and since Titans sees it fit to cut class time to 20 minutes for opening day, I shall pass out the course list now and you can pick up the novel we will be looking at this semester on your way out."

Robin was finding it very hard to concentrate on the things he had read every year from being here at Titans. The man was just so captivating, never before had he seem someone this . . . different, he supposed would be the correct term. He was like something out of a comic book, some dastardly bad guy who was hell bent on destroying the world, capturing the hero and vanquishing everything he held dear. But Slade wasn't a villain in some comic book fantasy world: he wasn't set on destroying anything; except maybe some of the students' grade point averages but certainly not the world. Still, everything about him set him in the category of "the bad guy", of which interested Robin even more. This new year was proving to be very interesting.  
The class was filling out, somewhat orderly; it was hard to tell with this group of teens. Each one was picking up the novel they needed, eyeing Slade with much apprehension. They were probably wondering the same thing as everyone else. _Who the _fuck _is this guy? _Surely, no one had heard of him teaching anywhere before this point, Robin thought. How could you _miss _him? Let alone not tell everyone you knew about this guy? But the idea that his world was being flipped right before his eyes tore out Robin's gut. He, though hardly admitting it to himself, was terrified of these metal butterflies cutting him up inside with the strange feelings reeling in his mind.  
It came to Robin's turn to take a book and he found his heart to be beating erratically again. Just as he placed his hand on the next available novel, did Slade's eye rush up to meet him. Robin froze, feeling the sweat break out on his forehead.  
A smile creased the corners of the man's mouth as his eye searched Robin's face. "Robin. . . Wayne, isn't it?"  
Robin didn't speak. It wasn't the first time, but it was still as strange as always to hear his adoptive father's last name attached to his own. He supposed it was the correct terminology in referring to him fully, but it wasn't really a part of him. It may look good to be on paper, it may read well it his adoptive father's galas but it wasn't his. The name hadn't been there to protect him as a little child with its power and wealth. Nothing, not all the money and shelter 'Wayne' had to offer him now, could chase away what he already knew. A frown touched his lips, but only for a moment. His mind was upside down, inside out. Wasn't 'Wayne' a good thing?  
The grin dropped from Slade's face, leaving him looking neutral, unimpressed, uninterested. "Robin it is then."  
"Thanks." It came out almost as a whisper, but it was heard. Robin took his book and walked stiffly out of the classroom. Something so little shouldn't affect him so greatly. Why couldn't he speak, move, when Slade spoke to him. Absurd thoughts of mind control and psychosis came instantly to the teens mind, but he shook them. This wasn't some 50s B movie; not some ridiculous cartoon.  
_Wasn't 'Wayne' a good thing?  
Maybe. . . Maybe there was something even better . . .?_

A/n: Haha... ^-^; My apologies, it's short, I know. I'm so set on what's GOING to happen I lost focus on the now and, well, yeah. But I have a question for YOU. That's right, YOU. Suggestions on what novel they are reading? I want something along the forbidden love lines? And NOT Twilight, kthnx XD. LOVE YOU ALLLL XOXOX.


	3. Chapter 3

School for fools

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or any characters related to it.

A/n: ...wow I'm lame. So I definitely slacked on the whole "every week thing", and I apologize. My plan was to get the next chapter up on Sunday while I was waiting for True Blood to finish dLing. But I've been re-watching the TT series . . . And I was also in the middle of Cardcaptor Sakura as well so I wanted to finish that before I re-started Teen Titans. So it didn't go up . . . . I also want to thank everyone who gave suggestions/reviewed! You guys are the best Anyway; I'll get to the chapter now, thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy! Xoxo.

Chapter 3 Anticipating

It was hot outside that weekend. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun made damn well sure to use its full force to burn down on the schoolyards. Robin was stretching out his muscles under the beating rays. He was anticipating the first real martial arts training since his return and he couldn't wait for something to get his mind off the recent events. His encounter with his new English teacher was still fresh in his mind . . . a little too fresh. He was anxious in finding out where Slade had really gathered the information about not only himself, though that was his primary concern, but also every else information as well. Sure, the teacher excuse was a good one, but he wasn't completely sure. Something in the way Slade had paused at his last name, like he was thinking back to a better time, or remembering something that made him happy . . . too happy. All these damn thoughts and over thinking was making his brain fry. He couldn't even look at the books he had picked dup on his way out of his classes because his vision seemed to be so frazzled by his overwhelming imagination. But now he had this time to vent all his "teenaged angst", he was beginning to describe it as such because, well, he really didn't know what else to call it. "Robin!"  
He shook himself free of his thoughts and looked up. The training area was situated down below the school, in a small valley naturally carved out of the hill. It gave plenty of coverage from the outside world and a lot of opportunity for different sorts of training, without getting interrupted.

Apparently, though, not enough.

Star was standing at the ridge, leaning over the guardrail. Her hair was in a long pair of red pigtails, she looked somewhat like a stereotypical 'Asian Lolita School Girl' because of her dress and appearance. Robin couldn't understand what made a girl want to dress in such a pornographic way. It wasn't impressing anyone, least of all him.

"Kick some ass!"

The girls who followed her around thoughtlessly giggled loudly, all calling out his name as well. Robin just sighed heavily and looked back at the course. He just need silence, he needed to concentrate. He needed to focus no nothing.

The course was how it always was. It never changed. He knew every move, every combo to produce. He could almost do it with his eyes closed. The course worked, for what it was for. He still broke a sweat; he still felt his muscles ach. But it was always the same. Everything was the same about his damn school and the people in it. Whoever came in conformed to the Titan stereotypes and stayed the same from then on in, year after year.  
Robin made his way up the hill, his breathing still slightly heavy, the perspiration still dripping on his forehead. All he wanted now was the go to his room, lie in his bed and maybe read something – perhaps something that didn't make him work his mind too much. All he wanted now was to relax after stressing his mind for the past day.  
But, of course, he wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.

"Oh, Robin! That was incredible; you were amazing but nothing less from you, of course."

"Uh . . . thanks."

Star Fire's big green eyes sparkled with trouble. She gave him a playful look of hurt and took his arm. "Now, Robin, that wasn't very nice at all."

"Star, I'd rather not do this right now."

"All I am is congratulating you, and you're pushing me away. I see no harm in –"

"Let him go, Star."

The voice belonged to Cyborg. He was pushing star lightly off Robin and put a hand on her back.

"You all are so mean to me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone who wants your pity party."

Robin looked up and gave Cy a thankful look before taking off the other way. All the way he walked could hear Star Fire complaining and Cyborg's numb answers. He was amazed at theamount of distance between the two; they used to be so close . . . .

Flopping down on his bed, Robin gave a sigh of relief, sinking into the comfort of the bed. He was thrilled with the fact that he had his own room, his own private sanctuary that he could escape to. He eyed the books that sat on his desk. From where he was laying, he couldn't see the title of the book he was supposed to be reading for English. The book wasn't very big, so it couldn't be anything too intense. The handout said something about romance . . . true romance, forbidden romance, bad romance? He couldn't quite remember. But in any case, he wasn't in anyway thrilled about reading some lovey-dovey chick book about being unable to find ones true love. He wasn't even particularly set on this course, maybe he could drop it.

_But then I couldn't see him.  
_

He got up and grabbed the book, having a 'what the fuck' attitude about this while endeavour. He picked it up and turned it over. _The Picture of Dorian Grey. _He sighed out in frustration. Some artsy-fartsy gothic Victorian novel or whatever it was. He flipped to the last page and found it just under 200 pages. Perfect. Maybe he could just finish it tonight and be done with the damn thing. How could a book about a picture of man demonstrate the aspect of forbidden love?  
Just the topic he should read at the moment . . . .

A/n: Okay, this chapter seems very much like the chapter before, just another set up chapter . . . I said chapter a lot in the sentence. But the next chapter will be better . . . I have something in mind . . . deliciously in mind . . . he he he he he... TATA FOR NOW XOXOXOX. XD


	4. Chapter 4

School for Fools

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

A/N: SUPRISE! Two chapters in one day HURRAH :D aren't you just EXCITED! SOO EXCITED! . . . sugar . I'm actually watching TT right now. Very inspiring. Anyway, I'll let you get to it This one won't be as long, just cause the idea itself isn't that long. Oh, and I will be talking about "the book", so if you are reading it or plan on reading it (which I recommend you do its FANTASTIC) then I'm sorry, I'll try not to spoil it. ENJOY MY DUCKIES. Xoxox.

Chapter 4 Restless.

"So, who has begun reading this classic?"

The class was silent. In all truth, Robin was two chapters away from the end. And, for some reason, he had enjoyed it. But he hadn't seen much of forbidden love, or any love for that matter. He looked around and saw a few people had raised their hands, but neither Star nor Beast did anything. He did notice, for the first time, Raven in the corner with her hand raised. Of course she would finish it.

"I didn't think we were supposed to start it." Star Fire's voice was very sing song, she obviously didn't care and she wasn't going to be reading it by the sound of it.

"You do realize, Miss Fire, that we are going to have a least 4 other novels to complete before the end of the semester?" Slade's voice was calm and cool, but the annoyance rang through full heartedly. It was going to be an interesting semester that was for sure.

"Um. No."

"I do suggest you get started on that."

"Kay."

Robin wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at their bickering or to laugh out loud.

Slade went onto explain the struggles represented within the novel and the display of good love, verses some sort of toxic love. Robin's notes were almost all but blank; he was caught up in Slade's words. He spoke slowly, surely, confidently. Every word had meaning, and was justly served. It was as if he were speaking to Robin and Robin alone. Before he knew it, the bell chimed to end the period. Slade shut his book and placed it onto his desk, keeping his hand on it firmly. "Class has ended for today. Please, if you haven't, read the next 3 chapters and we will discuss them thoroughly. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to e-mail me."  
Robin found himself getting up slowly, watching Slade as he went, nearly knocking into Raven as she fled the room. He turned to apologize but she was already gone. _Just like a shadow. _

Robin sat at his laptop, looking over his hand written notes and trying to make the best of them as he could as he re-typed them onto the screen. He gazed down at his sloppy writing on the notes he had taken of Slade's class. Truly, he didn't see the connection between the flowers presented to the reader and the character of Dorian Grey. He had just finished reading the book and was enthralled by it; but he was also left confused of what the book meant. _Please, don't hesitate to e-mail me. _Slade's words were thick in his mind, sloshing around slowly like molasses.

He wasn't sure what his thoughts meant, why he was so obsessed with every little thing that Slade did, but he had admitted it to himself; the man was driving him _crazy. _And now it was just a matter of time before he figured out what crazy town he was driving to. He looked down at his notes and saw the handout poking out from under his notebook. Slade's office e-mail leapt out to him like a beacon in the night . . . as if it was beckoning him to do it. And it wasn't like it was a bad thing or anything; no of course not. It was just e-mailing his teacher about a question about the book they were reading for class. Where was the harm in that? Why were his hands shaking?

He swallowed hard and grabbed the paper, looking over the e-mail, memorizing it. As if he were being guided by strings, he logged onto his e-mail and typed in Slade's.

Then he hesitated.

_Hello.  
_

Backspace.

_Good evening, Slade.  
_

Backspace backspace.

_Slade.  
_

That seemed fine. It should be fine. He didn't give them a last name so it was fine. Just fine.

He typed out his message slowly, concentrating on every word. Then his hand shook as he hit the send button. Then he turned back to his notes. 10, 20, 30 minutes passed and no reply. He knew, he checked.

_Beep. _

It was the Live Messenger he was signed onto. He looked down and saw the name of who was attempting to contact him. Slade.

His heart did a strange little back flip-flop in his throat. A minute, two minutes, three passed before he clicked on the messenger window.

Slade said: _Hello, Robin.  
_

Robin frowned. Commas _and _proper capitalization in a chat room? He really was an English teacher.

His fingers were trembling. Robin said: _hey  
_

Slade said: _How nice it is to speak to you again.  
_

He felt his cheeks flame. Robin said: _Thanks... y r u on messenger? _As soon as he hit enter, he felt stupid. Why was he typing like that? He was talking to his English teacher for God's sake.

He should at least use full words. At least. Slade said: _I thought it might be easier for me to explain your question to you. _Robin said:_ cool _Slade said:_ So, you've finished it. How did you like it? _

Robin said: _it was... interesting. Im a little confused about a few things tho _Slade said: _As your e-mail stated. What can I help you with? _Robin said: _i guess just the forbidden romance thing to start. whos romance is it? _

Slade said: _It can go either way. It can be seen that Basil and Dorian have a forbidden romance between the artist and the subject – which can also be seen as a deeper search for the immortal beauty, in a sense. Or, from which is the primary case of the book, between Dorian and Henry._

Robin paused for a minute. Robin said: _so... the book is about homosexuality? _

Slade said: _Not necessarily. There are certainly a lot more themes in the book that describe the portrayal of homosexuality, but it's only one way to look at the book. This is what makes the love forbidden. During this time, this book was extremely scandalous and got many negative backlashes. Ultimately, it can be seen as the obtainment of immortality and the heart-ach one goes through in order to obtain it. _

Robin said: _oh... thanks. i can see it now. that answers a lot. _

Slade said: _If you have any other questions feel free to ask. _

Robin said: _actually... i have a couple more... but we probably will discuss them tomorrow.. _

Slade said: _Perhaps. But, we could always see one another before class or after class in order to discuss any more questions you might have.  
_

Robin froze. Slade wanted him to get together with him . . . before or after class?

Slade said: _I know you have questions. I would be more than happy to answer them for you.  
_

And, suddenly, Robin got the feeling that they weren't one hundred percent talking about Dorian Grey's sexuality.

A/n: ahahahaha :3 Not as evil as I wanted . . . but I like where I've left it cause I know exactly where I am going to pick it up tehehehehehehe :3 And yes I did study Dorian Grey in my British Novel class, how did you know! Thank you all for your patience and any suggestions are welcome on where you'd like to see this go . . . I'm pulling a Jayto XD If I get lovely lots of reviews I may do something terrible next chapter MUHAHAHAHAH well see. MUCH LOVE xoxox.


	5. Chapter 5

uSchool for Fools/u

bDisclaimer:/b I DO NOT own the Teen Titans.  
bA/n:/b HEY ALL. So I'm sorry if it feels like I'm falling behind in writing, but that's half the reason I gave you two chapters last week :D. Anyway, Sorry for uploading lateish. I was in Toronto this past weekend being a nerd at Fan Expo and having all the geek boys take pictures with me XD (ps. I was dressed as Jill Valentine from Resident Evil so.. yeah).  
I also just wanted to quickly add that I finally watched the 5th season of TT. Yes, I know, I slacked on that big time and I'm also really really REALLY pissed at the ending.. like WTF! Bring it back damn it! How dare the network cancel it THERE! I mean COME ON! And also.. wtf is up with the movie! I disregard it completely.. I was like -_-; threw the whole thing. I am 100% a Sladin shipper and, no offence to starfire, but.. no. Just no. ... I ranted here because no one else understands... lawl. Anyway ENJOY! ..heheh ;)

uChapter 5 Imagination (I)/u

The room was black. His breath was a reverberating calm against the walls, a terrible wanting that itched across his skin. He sat up, looking into the darkness; peering. The outline shown like a glowing white aura into the black. His laugh came, a purr across his skin, his hair standing on end.

_What are you waiting for? Come closer . . .  
_

_Where are your manors, boy?  
_

_Not here, not now. Just come here.  
_

_I like this side of you.  
_

_You haven't seen anything yet.  
_

His footsteps were hardly visible to his ears. He stopped before the bed, just standing there. It was an eternity before there was any movement. A shaky breath escaped his mouth: a wanting breath, a needing breath.

_Fuck, what are you -?  
_

_Enough.  
_

He went silent at the sternness in his voice. He wanted to say something, to retort something clever and enticing but nothing came to his breath. Nothing but a whimper.  
He laughed again, so haunting. Fuck, he wanted him.

_Just let me look at you, like this. I don't know when I'll get you all to myself again. I want to savour this movement.  
_

He was suddenly very aware of how very naked he was. A heat broke out across his face and he turned it away quickly. His movement was very slow, but seductive. He knew what he was doing. He had done this before.

_My sweet, sweet boy. _His hand touched his cheek. His white hair was falling in pieces in his face, escaping from his ponytail. He never noticed how white it was, but it didn't remind him of old age. There was something mystical about it, like it was liquid silver. His hand itched to pull it free of its bind and tangle his fingers into it.

He neared and his breath streaked across his lips. Something twisted up inside of him, and courage pulsed threw him; wanting pulsed threw him. He threw himself forward, nearly catching him off guard. He kissed him like he never had anyone before. Like it was his last breath on earth.

It felt . . . right. Like his lips fit perfectly in his.

He pulled away from him and pushed him onto the bed. His body covered his completely, warming him, shielding him from the world above. He touched his body, pulling him closer, their bodies touching ever so lightly.

When he kissed him again, the feeling of completeness came crashing back onto him. Like everything in the world had come together, just for the two of them. Everything had halted; even time itself so that the two of them could hold onto this moment for as long as possible.

He felt down his body, taking in the feel of his hard lines, his perfect body. He was _perfection. _How could he ever have denied himself such excellence? All along, he knew it wasn't just the fact that he wanted to know him, but that he wanted him.

_Robin . . . .  
_

His heart skipped several beats at the call of his name. He made his way from his lips, down his jaw line to his neck where he ravished him as only a true lover could. His body shivered in anticipation and he felt his want growing. He groaned out loud, his breaths coming out in shots. His hands made mazes up and down his torso, feeling every inch of him.

_Slade . . . .  
_

_I'm here.  
_

He turned him over and brought him up so his back was touching his torso and he held him by his jaw with a strong arm. His free hand traced down his chest, making trails on his before stopping at the cut-outs at his hips. Robin felt his lips smile on his neck as he kissed him gently. A sigh escaped his mouth as he trialed up to Robin's ear.

_I love this part of a man. . . .  
_

Goosebumps rose on his skin at his tone.

_S-Slade.  
_

_Yes, Robin?  
_

_I. . . I - .  
_

_Yes, Robin?  
_

_P-p-please, don't s-s -.  
_

"Don't, what?"

Robin's eyes shot open. The classroom came into view, the grain on his desk, and the blurry, unfocused faces of his colleges. They whispered to each other in confusion. Robin blinked a couple of times. He looked up and saw Slade standing before him, his hands wrapped formally behind his back. There was a wicked smile on his lips, but it was small enough to only be spotted at this closeness.

"You were saying, Mr. Robin?"

The class started to snicker amongst themselves. Heat rose to his face and he looked down to the grain of his desk. "N-nothing."

Slade smiled to him, then turned and walked back up to the front of the class.

The rest of the period felt like it was travelling slower than ever. Robin was locked in a struggle in his mind, unable to focus on anything that was happening in the class. His mind must have finally decided that it needed rest after everything he had put it through, but why in the middle of class? And why the hell did he dream of _that! _It didn't help either that stupid Beast Boy was looking over at Robin with the most terrible smirk he could possibly have mustered; his eyes darting from Robin's embarrassed face to the horrendous bulge in his pants. Robin let out a sigh of frustration and put his head in his hands.

"Robin?"

He looked up. Slade looked down at him again. Robin looked around and saw that the classroom was empty. His eyes then quickly darted up to the clock. It was only ten minutes after class had ended. Luckily, it was last period after all.

"You seem tired."

"I'm fine."

"I really don't think you falling asleep during my class is anything in the realm of fine, dear boy. You haven't been sleeping?"

"I said, I'm fine."

Slade's expression didn't change at the hardness of Robin's voice. He simply shut his eye for a moment then looked at him again. "Robin, I'm not your enemy."

But at the moment, enemy and teacher didn't seem to be so different. But Robin didn't say anything. He just continued to have a stare off with Slade. He wouldn't back down, he wouldn't show weakness.

Slade stood up straight and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You better come to my office."

And the colour returned to Robin's face. "What? Why?"

"You did miss the entire lecture; I have the notes back in my office. I'll photocopy them for you."

"You can give them to me tomorrow."

"Dear boy, it wasn't a request. It was an order."

Stalling wouldn't help anymore. The man was like a drill sergeant, and he wouldn't stop until his way was fulfilled. And it wasn't like this _thing _was going away anytime soon, so why avoid the inevitable?

". . . All right."

Slade walked back up to his desk and gathered up his things and looked over his shoulder. "Come on, now."

And Robin followed, almost blindly. But it was all entirely bad. _Just don't think about the dream. Stop thinking about it.  
_

"You seem preoccupied, Robin. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

They stopped in front of the door and Slade unlocked it to the darkness, flicked on the light and invited Robin inside.

"Dorian Grey."

"Dorian Grey?"

Robin placed his books down on the desk. "His obtainment of eternal beauty came at a price. Not just his life, but also his lover, isn't that right?"

"So, you were listening in class."

"I was just wondering why anyone could put everything on hold to obtain something so –"

"Unobtainable?"

". . . I suppose."

Slade turned to the door and shut it quickly. "Well, I know, if I wanted something so difficult to acquire in other means, I would change my life around to get it."

"But I wasn't thinking –"

The door locked.

bA/n:/b Cliff-hangers are a girl's best friend :3. I think when I post something on FF now, I'm going to post what music I'm listening to at the time. I think it might make more sense to read it while listening to it? Meh. I've been listening to Emilie Autumn a lot recently, if that makes sense to anyone.  
I also would like to apologize to everyone, cause I have no FREAKIN idea why my A/ns are so long.. XD Oh well... Stay tuned! It gets better (ps. I'm scared of "sexy" scenes.. I haven't written yaoi scenes in such a long time.. I'm more used to hetero scenes... gaaahhhh!) (p.s.s (or is it pps?) I made myself lawl at Slade's line "I'm not your enemy".. tehhee, I'm such a loser...) XOXOXOX 3.  
OH and shameless self promotion... Can't get enough Sladin? I've posted a fanvideo of Sladin on my youtube channel, there's a link on my homepage or whatever it's called.. so go check it out! Xoxox.


	6. Chapter 6

School for Fools

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything in relation to the Teen Titans.  
**Musical Influence:** Head – Otep  
_A/n:_ Man , this is getting down to the wire, ain't it? I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback and the tips and tricks, I really am thankful and appreciate everyone's kind words I never in a million years thought I would get such kind words about my writing as I am now! So I hope you enjoy the 6th instalment in this saga of sorts. XOXOX

Chapter 6 Imagination (II)

Slade stood firm in front of the doorway, as if blocking Robin's passage. He just looked at him with an intense glare it nearly seared right through him. "I know you weren't thinking that."

Robin peered confusedly at Slade, then to the door, then to Slade again. What the hell was this man doing? "Then what was it I was thinking?"

"You were thinking about other things. You show a great understanding of all things about this novel." Slade held it up then tossed it over Robin's shoulder, where it hit the desk with such force it was almost as if Slade had slammed it down with his own hand. "It seems to me you have many other things lacing that adorable mind of yours."

The boy just starred in utter astonishment as his so called teacher walked by him, testily pronouncing each syllable and then sitting himself down in the office chair.

"Adorable?"

Slade smiled and laughed lightly under his breath. "Robin, it isn't a secret of your undoubted attraction to me."

"WHAT?"

The look in Slade's face showed that he was, in all facets, being completely and totally serious. The colour rushed so hard to Robin's face he thought he would have passed out from the pressure. An irritable itch of annoyance sprang out behind his eyes and forced Robin to turn away. How did he know, how could he possibly have known when . . . when he wasn't even sure himself?

"Robin, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about."

"I am _not _embarrassed!"

"Truly, I am flattered by your feelings but, really, isn't it rather cliché?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean the whole school girl thing is very overdone, wouldn't you say?"

Anger boiled deep inside robin, rising and rising under his skin. "You're being very egotistical, wouldn't you say?"

Again, Slade laughed. "Hardly, I am simply speaking upon the evidence presented to me."

"Then you haven't got your facts right. There is no feelings that exist for you, or will there ever be!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I am _not_ getting defensive!"

"Just as Dorian. . . "

"We are not talking about the damn novel."

"In any case, that really is a damn shame."

Robin blinked; starring just starring at Slade as if he had grown another head or a third eye. A shame? What was he talking about? Had he completely lost his mind? "A –a shame?" He couldn't help it; the words had just escaped his mouth before he had even had a chance to think about what he was going to say properly. "What do you mean, a shame?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

"Damnit, man, just tell me! Stop playing mind games with me!"

He suddenly smiled and Robin froze. What a thing, that grin was fantastic. It set off a sort of ticking time bomb in his body and he knew that when it went off, it might be his undoing. "I was simply entertaining the idea that I could take you to dinner sometime."

Again, Robin found himself simply gawking at the man. He damn well sure was full of surprises. "Like . . . out to dinner? Like a date?"

"A date?" Slade sat back in his chair a rested a hand on his chin, looking thoughtfully to the ceiling then sliding his gaze back to Robin. "As long as you keep it a secret then, yes. I suppose it would be considered as such."

His throat suddenly became very dry. "Won't you –"

"As long as you keep this between the two of us, then no."

Robin feel silent, all but the beating of his heart could be heard out loud in the small office. This couldn't be happening; this had to be his imagination. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"My dear boy, it isn't a question of why you, but rather, why not you? Really, you should start thinking outside the box a little more."

"Really. Answer me that and I'll consider it."

"It's not up for consideration. You're coming. And perhaps, if you're on your best behaviour, I will answer you that question."

"If it isn't up for consideration, then why did you ask me?"

"It wouldn't have been polite to demand such things of you, dear Robin. So, Friday? 7.30?"

"Friday? Now who's being cliché?"

Slade laughed out loud, making Robin's heart leap up into his throat and get stuck there. "Clever, Robin."

Friday rolled around lazily, but it felt even more so like an eternity in waiting for Robin. He tapped his pen irritably on the desk, looking at the clock. It was almost time for class, last class, English class and the students were filing in slowly. Star came in, giggling with her drones and made her way to the back of the class where Robin and Beast sat. "Hi, boys," she said, rather too cheerfully then she really should have. The boys said nothing but continued doing their tiresome actions. Star harrumphed and turned her attention fully to Beast.

"Wanna here something interesting?"

"Depends," Beast said testily, "What does it regard?"

"Our so called teacher, Mr. Slade."

"Pfffhh. He's a dumbass. Why would I want to hear anything about him?"

"Because it regards him and a student."

Robin chocked on nothing. He turned and looked at the two. Beast looked up at Star. "You have my attention."

"Apparently he fucked some chick at another private school. Some whore named Terra. Anyway, they say that it was going on for so long before she completely turned on him when she got her full and ratted him out to the school board."

"What? Damn, I think I know that Terra too! Shit and I thought that thing only happened in the movies!"

"Obviously not."

"Wow, so they hacked him? Then what?"

"Dunno. I'm even surprised they allowed him to come here to work!"

"Fuck."

Robin watched as Star continued to talk to Beast hungrily about the subject and as Beast ignorantly peeked at her boobs every so often.

So, this was a common thing for him? Did he do this at every school he taught at? Was Robin just another check on his list of fucks?

Was that what was going to happen at dinner that night?

_A/n:_ I like where I've ended it, so I'll keep it there. I kinda just noticed how I made Starfire like Blackfire. Darn. Oh well! I also felt like if Robin was getting involved with Slade it was appropriate to cast Terra in there as well, as they were both apprentices. Maybe I'll throw more TT characters in this mess, if it makes sense. Let me know if you want to see any other familiar faces in here! Till Next time xoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

School for Fools

* * *

**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything in relation to the Teen Titans.  
**Musical Inspiration**: Abracadabra – Brown Eyed Girls / Lucifer – SHINee (Korean music WOO!)  
_A/n_: **WARNING. VERY MATURE. **So don't expect updates as regular as it should be (because goodness knows I update when I'm suppose too anyway) because it's the most wonderful time of the year. Along with it being in my third year of university, I am also taking Ancient Greek and Latin, so most of my time is devoted to studying, sadly. But I will try to be as regular as possibly, trying to write on Friday, edit Saturday and upload sometime Sunday (the method to my madness). Anyway, enjoy! You all have been so good to me, so I shall make this one a bit longer. Love you all! Xo.

* * *

Chapter 7 Needless Details

Picking out to wear was a tireless effort that Robin had no intention of putting much time into. So he said 3 hours ago. And with 180 minutes pasted and a pile of clothes later, Robin was still standing in front of the full length mirror in his boxes, just starring at himself. He had a visualization of what he wanted to wear in his mind, but when he put things on that emulated his imaginative creation, the picture in his mind went to blurriness and he tore the damn things off and pulled more things out of his closet.

Why didn't he buy more practical things? The on slew of red and green and yellow and black shirts was enough to make his stomach sick but out of all the things he could possibly own, it wasn't pants. He maybe had four or five 'practical' pants and then the odd skinny jean (a faze, really) and maybe a pair of shorts or two – which he didn't wear because he thought his legs too pale anyway. So here he was, cursing his impulsive buying and cringing over the fact that he had nothing 'date-like' to wear.

But why did he even care in the slightest what he was wearing? The man was his English teacher, for God's sake! And above all that, he was _man_. After class that day, Robin had thrown himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow for a good 20 minutes before coming up to air. Why did he agree to such a thing? A date with a man, and his teacher for that matter. The same thing he was repeating to himself in the mirror as he starred at his thin frame, trying to picture himself on this date. A date with a man. A date with his English teacher. A date with Slade.

He looked at the clock. He had less than an hour to go and he still hadn't even started on his hair.

* * *

Slade leaned up against his jet black 2010 Shelby Cobra, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the stars. Being it was so late into the year, the sun was setting earlier; but, no matter. It just meant he could spend more time gazing upon the beauty of the unknown. He pulled a hand out of dress pants and raised it up into the air, jerking his sleeve back in one fluid motion to see the time on his Rolex. Almost 7.30. Nothing wrong with being fashionably early, but he expected a little more from the ever so punctual Robin. He smiled to himself as he turned on his heel and bent down a little to look in the side view mirror and adjust his eye-path. It wasn't something his was particularly fond of wearing, but it beat exposing the hideousness that lain underneath. And pirates were in this year, anyway, so it worked in his favour. The moonlight caught in his silvery hair, creating a soft glow around his face, as if the light were coming from within his hair. Also something his wasn't particularly fond of, but, like the eye patch, it worked in his favour.

Then he heard the front door of the boy's dorm creak open. He turned sharply to look up, a few strands of hair escaping from their bind in the low ponytail that sat at the base of his neck. Time seemed to slow as he watched the boy walk out of his residence. His hair was made to look like he hadn't done much to it, but the Robin touch was definitely there, Slade could it see it in the details. He was wearing a grey v-neck covered by a dressed-down structured jacket that hit his hips in the right place. And, damn, did the boy know how to wear a pair of pants. The black and grey establishment of his outfit somehow brought out the strong blue-ness of his eyes. He had always noted that they were, indeed blue, but never this blue. Like pools of undisturbed oasis lagoons, just beckoning him to soak in them.

"Robin, how wonderful it is to see you again." He didn't shout it, but his voice carried over the air like he was talking into a megaphone. He never shouted, but his voice always had its own presence.  
The need to retort, or say something smart crossed his mind but Robin held his tongue and turned away. He heard Slade chuckle under his breath and he could feel his eye looking over him.  
"Don't you look lovely this evening."  
"T . . . thanks."  
"Well, shall we get going them?" He opened the passenger side door, like a scoffer, or a gentleman. Robin opted to go with the first. Again, he thanked the man and took his seat. A sudden rush of heat leapt to his cheeks and he had to turn away so Slade wouldn't see. The man got in beside Robin in the driver's seat and started the car. It roared to life like an awakened lion and spurted forward in a hastened action.  
Silence filled the car and Robin thought he would have burst with the anticipation for Slade to say something. He hadn't thought the man would say anything to him so date-like. He looked the man over quickly as he drove. There was a confidence about him, a subtle one. The way he wore his Hugo Boss suit with as much prestige as a king would a fur cape filled him with the notion of just that; a king. Slade acted like everyone bowed before him, like servants, but not in a bastard ruler sort of way. He knew what he was doing, and he loved every minute of it. Maybe _he_ did, too.  
"Aren't you going to say anything nice about me?"  
Robin was startled by his sudden ego. But he didn't say it in an egotistical way. It was more of a question, like a lost puppy begging for love and affection.  
"You know, I picked out this suit especially for tonight."  
"It's lovely."  
"Now, you're just saying that because I asked you too, aren't you?"  
'Obviously' was what Robin wanted to say. "No. The suit looks –"he struggled a little with his sentence, as if it was chocking him not to get out – "The suit looks great on you."  
The man looked over for a moment, then back at the road then back to Robin. A sly smile played at his lips. "Well, thank you."  
"Where are we going to, anyway?"  
"Some hoity-toity place I picked out especially for tonight."  
"You picked out everything for tonight didn't you?" Even me, he thought to himself.  
"As a matter of fact, I did. I figure it could be special; new."  
New indeed.  
"Oh, come now Robin. It wouldn't kill you to smile, would it?"  
Robin hesitated for a moment as he starred out the window at the passing cars. "Maybe."

* * *

As Slade had said, the restaurant was very hoity-toity. Men and women dressed in lavish designer and fancy clothes unflustered themselves and bustled slowly around the place. Robin didn't feel too out of place in his dressed-up down clothing. They got a booth towards the back of the restaurant, where they _had to pass each and every single person in the place_. Colour flushed in Robin's cheeks again as the waiter, whose name was Michael, seated them and gave them their menus. Slade then stopped him before he left and ordered something that sounded expensive.

"Did you pick out this booth especially for tonight?" Robin asked, his voice wavering a bit as he picked up a menu and observed it diligently.

"Yes. Why, don't you like it? We could move somewhere else, if you would prefer."

"Did you pick it out because you wanted to parade past all the rich bastards sitting here?" Robin eyed Slade over his menu as he spoke the words.

A smile played at Slade's lips but he remained terribly composed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"So they could see you."

This man really did enjoy startling Robin. "So they could see me?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I want show off my date, if my date is someone as devilishly handsome as you are."

"Now you're just talking shit."

"Dear boy, can't I pay my date a compliment he so rightfully deserves?"

"Can you stop calling me your date? It's. . ."

"Weird?"

". . . Sort of."

"Well, you'll have to get used to it. I can't exactly call you my student because that would be even weirder, as you would say. And there really is no other way or form in which to refer to you as 'my date' but as 'my date' because it just simply wouldn't be correct."

"If you say so."

Slade gestured towards the menu. "Please, choose anything you'd like. It doesn't matter how expensive it is. My treat."

"What? No, no I can't do that. I'll pay for my own meal."

"Robin." His voice was calming, soft like a gentle breeze on a summer evening. "I insist."

All Robin could do was nod. But something didn't add up. They were at fancy restaurant, way fancier then anything Robin had ever attended to with his father, he drove a top of the line car and he was wearing what robin could tell was a very expensive suit. It just didn't seem like someone who was floating from teaching job to teaching job, on such a salary, could afford. What was Slade really up too? _Who was Slade_?

The dinner slipped by steadily and Robin found himself to be enjoying his time with this man. He had even made him laugh once or twice. The food was exquisite. The expensive thing Slade had order was one of the best wine's Robin had ever tasted. Everything about the night was coming up for the better, and Robin had even begun to relax. The bill came and Slade wouldn't even let Robin see as he slipped in his credit card, signed away, tipped handsomely then escorted him out of the restaurant. Robin didn't even mind a few of the glances they got going out of the place.

They continued to chat in the car-ride back to dorm. Robin felt his heart sink as they pulled up. The car slowed and then halted; Slade turned off the vehicle, got out and opened the passenger side door for Robin, even held out his hand to help him out. Then, to top the whole thing off, he walked slowly behind him up to the door way. It was now close to 10.30 and most of the occupants of the Res were either out parting or gone home. That's how it was; the place would be as dead a s a doornail. Perhaps that's way robin didn't mind being lead up like this.  
He turned around slowly and came face to face with Slade. He was standing on one of the lower steps so they were standing at equal height. "I. . . I really do appreciate tonight." The honesty in his voice surprised even Robin as he begun to thank the man.

"I know you did."

"I kind of needed to just get out and relax. I've been high strung the last couple of weeks."

"I know you have."

"You were really generous tonight. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"I know you will."

And then Slade leaned in and kissed him. Robin was completely caught off guard and pulled back quickly. "What are you—"he was silenced by another kiss. Slade had walked up the sets, looking down at the boy and tipped a finger under his jaw. As he leaned in, he tipped robin's jaw up and kissed him gently on the lips. This time, Robin felt no need to pull away. He just melted under the man's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle and left Robin's head spinning. Slade slowly pulled away and looked at Robin deeply, searching his face.

"You've just made it up to me."

Robin was frozen to the spot, starring up into Slade with astonishment, confusion and bliss. Slade back up a little, a small smile on his lips and something devious in his eyes.  
Robin reached out and grabbed the front of his suit coat pulling him closer and kissing him. Kissing this man was like nothing he had ever experienced before and it wasn't something he wanted to stop experiencing right at the moment. Slade pulled him in close, enveloping him in his warmth, kissing him back with equal passion. He had never kissed anyone like he was kissing Slade. There was something raw and powerful in the way he dominate Robin, claiming him as his own with nothing more than a kiss. He could feel everything with Slade at that moment, but the most important feeling was want.

And Robin wanted, too.

He broke from his kiss for a moment and looked at Slade with a burning fire in his body. "Do you want to come in?"

And he saw the man smile, for real. A happiness that shown from deep inside sprang out through his eye as he observed the boy. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Robin led the man in, tenderly, like a child with their finger's entwined. He fumbled with the lock, having a hard time finding his key and then getting it. It wasn't helping that Slade was planting kisses on his neck every so often, in a unspoken need of hurrying. The door opened and Slade pushed him into the room, his back colliding against the closest wall. Robin hit it with a thud but he didn't feel the pain, he just watched as the man tore off his suit jacket and tossed it aside, before enveloping Robin once again.

"Isn't that expensive?" Robin said between kisses, feeling over the torso of the man.

"Nah, it was just for tonight, remember?" He gently sipped Robin's jacket off then laced his finger's under the boy's shirt, taking it off for him. Robin kissed him hard, letting him feel his want, his need. He wanted this. He knew now, he really truly wanted this.

_But was it right?  
_

He ripped off Slade's shirt, sending buttons flying. He gasped at the sight of him without clothes. His body was clean-cut with sharp lines and distinct perfection. The man clearly cared about what was underneath.

The two remained locked in each other's arms, battling each other for dominance through their kisses. There was nothing that would put a hold on what was happening now. He had come too far to stop this half way. He never did this. He never ever did this. But tonight, for him, he would make the exception.  
Robin blindly lead Slade to his bedroom, felt the back of his knees knock against the bed and then the man's weight held tenderly over him as he was being destroyed with kisses.  
Slade was nipping at his jaw line when he whispered in his ear. "I won't push you."

"Push me."

"If anything happens, I will stop for you. I can wait for you."

Robin smiled. The man was so considerate, especially considering the bulge in his pants was saying differently. Then again, the bulge in his own pants wasn't saying anything different.

"Like I said," he leaned up and kissed the man's earlobe, "push me."

Slade smiled and continued kissing and nipping at his throat and jaw line, making trails down the centerline of his cheats to his stomach to his navel. He dragged his tongue back up to Robin's chin, then back down to his navel then sat up and pulled off Robin's pants without much hesitation, underwear and all. He leaned back over him, admiring Robin's need for him. He smiled deviously and looked up at the boy, who was writhing in need. He took him in his mouth and played with him for a bit, making Robin thrash and buck at the pleasure. He had never felt anything like Slade's tongue before. That thing was something else entirely.

And just when he thought that the man was going to drive him completely off the edge everything stopped and he a furry of frustration and confusion crossed over him. But he loved it. Slade didn't hesitate. He leaned over Robin's body again, ravishing him in the most savage way possible. Robin was sweaty and needing all over before he whimpered, "S-Slade."  
That's when Slade's pants came all the way off and he flipped Robin over as if he were nothing more than a pillow. This was the only time that entire night where Slade hesitated.

"Do it," Robin moaned.

Slade entered him slowly at first, causing Robin to cry out. He had never experienced anything so real before in his life. When the whole of him was in him, he thought he was going to explode from the pleasure. Slade took control completely, ravishing him, teasing him, pushing him past his limits before he cried out his name over and over again.

"Don't. Not yet. With me." Although composed, the passion and lust took over his voice and his sentences were caught in his throat. Robin didn't know how much longer he could hold out, but he tried, his breathing becoming short and forced. Sweat poured down his body, mixing with Slade's. Then he took hold of him, playing with him it made Robin call out again. "I can't . . .

I'm going to –"

"So am I."

Robin felt his passion release almost in time with Slade's. The man climaxed in a roar, holding Robin firm against him as he did and remaining that way until the two of them caught their breath.

* * *

Robin's alarm-clock read 4:45 a.m. in bright green numbers. Slade lay behind him, holding Robin close. Neither of them was asleep. Their night had continued on several times more. It seemed neither of them could come down after each explosion and the passion just grew and grew, seemingly to no end. But now, not far from dawn's break did the two finally calm down.

Slade was making trails with his finger along Robin's arm. "You," he said, kissing Robin's shoulder, "were superb."

Robin blushed and turned over. "That's the least I could say about you."

Slade smiled and took Robin's hand in his own. "I've been dying to make love to you like that since I first laid eyes on you. You truly are something else."

An embarrassed smile broke out on Robin's face.

"It's true. I have never met anyone like you, Robin. You are special."

The two stayed together, gently pillow talking until 5:00 where they slept for a bit before Slade woke robin up at 6:30 and ravished him a bit more, in a more gentler way, before getting dressed and leaving around 7:30. He had a teacher's meeting at 8 and had to at least take a shower. Robin offered to share his but Slade politely declined.

Robin walked him to the door and kissed him lovingly good-bye.

Slade promised to call him later that day and then took off, speeding away in his dark car. Robin watched him leave from his window before he promptly took a shower, alone; where he washed off the ruminants of the night. He knew that he was going to be soar for a bit and decided to stay in bed for most of the day.

And as the water poured off his tired, but delighted body, a thought crossed his mind that made him pause. Was this how Terra felt the morning after, too?

* * *

_A/n:_ Longest chapter so far! And boy was it a doozy! Oh and I feel like this will be asked, but the dorm rooms are like mini-apartments, or so they formed in my mind. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to have another out by Sunday LOVE YOU ALL Xo.


	8. Chapter 8

School for Fools

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans!  
**Musical Inspiration:** All I Need – Within Temptation. / My Mind Rebels at Stagnation – Hans Zimmer (Sherlock Holmes Soundtrack)  
_A/n:_ Heyy.. so Latin and Greek have officially taken over my life (and by life I mean night time because I am a night owl) and since I am doing most of my studying at night, it cuts into my writing time ( I do my best work, I find, at night). I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you! Don't forget, if you're lacking Sladin, I posted an AMV on my YouTube page, so go check it out! (Link in my profile). I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was feeling kind of uninspired as in accordance to school, but I did it for my lovelies (later then I said I would _) anyway, enjoy! LOVEE. Xo.

* * *

Chapter 8 Cliché

A knock came from the door to Robin's residence room. He looked up from the food he was eating towards it and slowly stopped what he was doing. He walked over quickly and opened it. Slade was leaning against the doorframe, an arm by his head. He looked particularly scrumptious with his hair undone from its bind, pouring around his shoulders like the Milky Way: completely alight with all the stars in the cosmos. He was wearing something that left little to imagination; a well fitted European cut suit with an elaborate printed shirt underneath with what looked like crows flying in their murder.

He moved his second hand from behind his back, presenting Robin with a bunch of red roses, that same sly smile playing at his lips. "For you."

"You . . . shouldn't have." Robin took them with nervous hands. He tipped them up to his nose a smelt them. Slade smiled at him. He then took a step forward and kissed Robin's forehead. The colour rushed into his cheeks and he turned his eyes away from Slade.

Throughout the entire day Robin had thought about what had happened the night before. In some regards he felt rejuvenated, freed from the stresses and worries and needless pretentious bullshit that came with the school. But in the other hand, he regretted it. He had never wanted things to escalate that quickly, that fast. He never did that, he never acted out on impulses like that. But something had snapped in him and he lost all control.

Slade ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Robin with sturdy eyes. His gaze was steady, unwavering. Clearly, he didn't feel as twisted inside as Robin did. "Is everything alright?"

Robin shook his head. "Just thinking."

"I'm sorry."

Robin's head shot up, looking deeply into the face of the man before him, the man he had only just last night made uncontrolled love to. "You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"For pushing you last night. I know you're thinking that we went too far, and I thought so too. But in all honestly, I'm glad we did. It gets things out of the way, wouldn't you say?"

"I... I suppose."

And Slade took hold of his jaw, gently, and pulled him in close, kissing with incredible softness. "Now there's nothing to hide from one another."

It was hard to contain his self when Slade touched him like that. Something deep inside him, reasoning maybe, screamed out in defiance, rattling him to break free and hit the man. Nothing between them his ass. Here he was, kissing him like it was his first real thing but when robin knew that he hadn't not done this before. But then, there was everything else in his body that screamed for more.

"Slade. . ."

But man silenced him with another kiss. He continued to push Robin inside and shut the door behind him. He broke free from their kiss for a moment to place the roses on the counter top. Robin looked the man over. He was a thick build of a man with muscles that neither made him look robust but he wasn't lean either. Slade looked over and caught him looking at him and smiled. "Like what you see?" He walked forward; Robin backing up until his back hit the wall behind himself. Slade put two hands by his head and looked him dead in the eyes.

He wanted to spurt out that he knew about Terra, that he knew about the possibility of other people as well, but not words seemed to form themselves in his mouth. Hs throat tightened up and closed itself off. He couldn't talk, couldn't make a noise. Images of their night together flashed before his eyes and an uncontrollable desire took him like a fisherman's hook in the pit of his stomach and dragged him upwards. The uncontrollable rush of emotions and want brimmed at his very surface, threatening to pour out his pours and orifices.

And Slade took care of him, stripped him slowly of his clothes, in a teasing way, keeping eye contact the entire time. Robin's heart nearly burst under anticipation as Slade's hands made trials along his body; slipping off his hoodie then pulling his shirt free, tracing lines down his chest, playing at the rim of his pants for a bit, that nasty smile still on his lips.

"How I fantasized about our night together. Do you know how much I've wanted to meet you like this again? I feared if I didn't get you all to myself I would have scarcely been able to concentrate during class. Not that I can already, I find myself watching you at the back of the classroom, disregarding my lessons as you stare day dreamily out the window. Although hurt you won't listen to my spectacularly boring lectures I am happy I get to watch you as much as I do."

Again, Robin blushed like the school girl he had become at the man's words. He never thought he would feel so profoundly to any member of the same sex, but something about this man drove him nuts and he didn't ever want it to stop. Even, he thought, if it meant the end of him.

* * *

Slade was kissing up and down Robin's back slowly. The night was lingering on sleepily and Robin has spent the majority of which locked in the man's embrace. As much as he wanted to fight the urge, to not allow this to happen again, he found himself in his bed with the man who was his English teacher.

He smiled at the soft kisses making trails along his exposed skin. He still couldn't speak, he couldn't think, couldn't fathom how this was going to affect the rest of his life; he was locked in a moment of sure bliss. And he couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you happy, Robin?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." But then he stopped and the thought of the girl crossed his mind; his body tensed and he was sure Slade had felt it as well.

"Is everything all right?' His voice was soft and kind, but there was something else behind it; a sort of anticipated awaiting – as if he was expecting this to come.

"I . . . nothing. I just heard a rumour, that's all."

"Oh?" The man kissed the back of his neck. "What about?"

"Nothing. It isn't important." But it was important, and Robin wanted to push the man off him and ask him immediately. But it didn't come, the courage failed him. Something inside of him was scared. Scared to speak, to move, to say something wrong. Why did he feel this way all of a sudden? Why was his gut twisting and turning into tight knots?

"Robin, tell me."

Robin shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. Anxiety dug up within him, gripping his heart. Nausea rolled over him.

"Robin, look at me."

He didn't. He continued to try to stifle his sudden need to flee. He couldn't let him see him so venerable. Nothing made any sense, could it be his guilt? Could it be the essence of what he knew he was doing was wrong? That he was his teacher and did this all the time?

"Is this about Terra?"

Robin's heart smashed to a stop and he turned around suddenly, horror in his face. "Wh—"

And the last thing he felt was Slade's fist colliding with his face.

* * *

**A/n: **OH NO! How could I possibly have morally have ended it there! I told you, I'm pulling a Jayto, who is a spectacular Sladin writer but always leaves cliff-hangers! So I'm pulling another Jayto.. If I get 10 lovely reviews for this chapter, I'll update Friday (the 24nd) if not, it will be Sunday (the 26th). Ta Ta my duckies! Xo. **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

School for Fools

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Teen Titans related.  
**Musical Inspiration:** Twisted Transistor – KoRn  
_A/n:_ Hey guys, so just a quick update, I'm kind of uninspired still – It's weird because I know where I want it to go, but it's not going :/ Got to get back to Greek soon, so enjoy! Xo.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Comic Book (II)

Robin awoke with the most annoying ringing in his ears. For a moment, his eyes were blurry and they even hurt a little when he tried to open them. The ringing, after a bit, seemed to slow down but it had turned into a more concentrated sound of metal clinking against itself in a fluid motion. His eyes registered a blurry movement above him; the light swinging back and forth. In the background, he could hear a distant drip of water and the scattering of feet. The cool rush of air fluttered over his skin, a strong sting erupting on his face. It was warm, fresh blood perhaps? He felt the bruise thickening under his skin, he was sure it had swelled up horrendously. _Where the hell was he_?

It was some time before his vision stabilized its self. The room was dark; sickly looking pipes ran overhead, dim and dank, full of mold and fungi. He was underground somewhere, that was obvious. Maybe the school? It was possible, but how did he get there? He tried to sit up but found he was bound by thick ropes, tied with a complicated sailors knot to a feeble chair. He could break the chair, he knew he could. He was strong enough. But try as he might, the chair stayed true and didn't even splitter. He was tied in too right to simply 'hulk' his way out of his bind. He cursed loudly.

"Now, robin. There isn't need for such profanities." The voice reverberated around his head, like it was coming from the walls themselves. His head jerked up and he saw _him _standing in the shadows. That piss evil grin stained on his lips as if it had been tattooed there years ago. The man he had allowed to violate him over and over again with those crushing arms and slithering eye. The man who he had opened his heart up to like he had to no other. _Slade._

"You bastard!" The words had escaped his lips before he had even had the chance to think of what to say. He wretched himself against the binds to find the chair cemented to the spot. The rage was immeasurable that swirled in his chest like a terrible storm. How could he have been so stupid?

"Like I said, no need."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Simply what I originally set out to do."

"And what was that?"

"Abduct you."

Robin chocked on his words. Abduct him? What had he done to be abducted? "I trusted you."

"Straight to the accusations, eh, Robin? Not even going to ask me why I did it? You're simply going to throw things in my face about me using you and defying you? Please, Robin. Grow a pair."

Heat churned up in Robin's chest and he cried out, throwing himself at the binds. He tried with everything he had inside of him to break free of the hold, but only found the ties digging deeper into his skin, bleeding him. "You asshole, I should have known not to trust you!"

"But you did. Too bad, Robin. I thought you would have held off more then you did, but letting me fuck you on the first date? Clearly, I was wrong about your moral standing. What would your father had said if he found out you were fucking the enemy?"

His heart crashed to a stop. His father? Realization stepped in as he thought of his father, thought of their truth. "You are a criminal."

"Just like the ones from the comic books, yes."

"What do you want with my father?"

"What every villain wants with an all powerful man with millions to spare. His inheritance. And of course they quickest way to a super-power's heart is through his most precious possession. You."

"I am not his most precious possession."

"I would beg to differ. I know that you are not his real son. And I know that you are next to his inheritance, aside from your . . . how should I put this . . . other brothers? I know that you are his favourite, littlest Robin, and I know that with you out of the way, his fortune is undone. "

"That doesn't prove anything. If you kill me you would have no way to get to his fortune anyway."

Slade laughed out loud, a truly devious thing that rattled inside Robin's ribcage like a stick being twirled about. "Indeed, that wouldn't help me out at all. But I know he will come running for you. So, I'll take my sweet time toying with you as much as I can."

His heart snapped. This man had made his entire world spin out of control and now he was going to slowly bring it to a stop. And he was dragging his father into this. He knew that Bruce would pay anything to have him freed and he was right, it was quite possible that he was his favourite. But he wasn't going to start believing anything Slade said right now. The man was mind-fucked and he was taking him down with him.

How had everything spun out of control so quickly? He was sliding down the side of a cliff, with the pit of hell roaring underneath him and there wasn't even a ledge to stop him tumbling down to his death.

* * *

_**A/n:**_ I told you it was a quick one! Let me know what you think, comments are truly appreciated and let me know where you think it's going/what should happen. I have an idea that I'm fond of but it's a total crack ending (but then again, this whole thing is a crack story) – but let me know what you guys like! Love you all, thank you everyone for the wonderful and helpful comments, you're the best! Xo


	10. Chapter 10

School for Fools

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to the Teen Titans.  
**Musical Inspiration:** Forgiven – Within Temptation / Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park  
_A/n:_ Hey all. So this week is going to be the shits for me. I just got over the cold that has been going around and now I'm behind, not to mention needing to write a Greek and a Latin test soon and a midterm on ancient art and a 28 hour work week. Woopie. But writing is my passion so I have to find time for it! Plus it helps me relax. So I hope you enjoy, I'm going to make up for the last one for being so short. Love you all! Enjoy! Xo.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Dreamless

He wasn't sure how long he had been roped to the chair that should have broken a long time ago, but it was a fact that the ropes themselves were being bound to his flesh in a most intimate manor. The sounds of dripping and bodiless noises had become like best friends to Robin; something he could always count on, never betraying their silent vow of dependency. It was these unnerving sounds that gave him comfort in knowing he was still, in fact, alive. But there was that twang of annoyance to the drip, drip, drip of the leaking water pipes and the blast of airs and scurrying of feet; something that made Robin want to silence them all for good. Perhaps the silence would finally drive him mad.

It was all he could take to sit alone with the dependent friends and think of the mistake he had so blindly made and why he had made it. Slade was that mistake. He thought he must have been dreaming when he had walked into the classroom for the first time, sparking like some anime character that all the school girls loved. He must have imagined the courtship that occurred between them, the rush that whisked him into a whirlwind, and then dropped a house on him. Who would trust a man who dressed as if he held the world in his hands? Who would trust a man who had blazing white hair that was long enough to be a pirate's hair-cut of choice, and had an eye-path for that matter? He certainly never appeared to be anything proper, to what a faculty wise school was concerned. He did, clearly.

Slade came to visit him sometimes; mostly to tell him he had yet heard a respond from his father, or to have his way with him. And dread it as he might, Robin could not come to classify himself as being molested by a mad-man. Noting ever told him to stop. Nothing ever warned him of danger in his chest, but instead, fluttered to a high when he heard the very human sounds of footsteps drawing near. Conceivably, he enjoyed this. He liked to have Slade all to himself. He liked being able to be touched by him that no normal couple would have coupled. He liked the abuse.

Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome. Maybe he had fallen for his captor. But that couldn't be it. He did hate him, but hate as he might he didn't loath the man. He still willed, every moment, to see his face again, to hear his ragged breathing, to feel his skin on his. That's what he really loved. Something in that touch he felt the security he felt before all this happened and he dreamed he would wake-up suddenly and have Slade sooth him with a loving kiss.

But that kiss never came. There was never nothing soft or caring about the way they 'made love' now. It was always coarse and rough and when Slade wanted it. But Robin didn't care. He simply wouldn't allow himself to be distraught. Not about this. And not in front of him.

There were, though, times where they did not lay together, but when Slade raked him for being unable to attain his father's attention. The scars were slowly beginning to form across his skin from the lacerations and bruises stood out on his skin so it would have appeared he were more Dalmatian then human. But wasn't that just what he was? A damned dog that cowered beneath the owner's boot, and simply just wanting to love unconditionally. He couldn't conjure his father's affections and Slade would not have him, aside from hunger. He was nothing but a drink to be sipped from, upon the owner's discretion of course, and of no will of his own. He could do nothing to control any of this. And he sank deeper into the wooden frame of his captor.

* * *

A door creaked open somewhere in the background. Footsteps rang out true on the pavement, echoing deep into his ears. It awoke him, his senses aroused by the sound of additional life. He sat up almost immediately. Slade appeared before him, looking hazard and slightly drunk. His hair was free from its bind, streaking across his face in a wild manor. His were clothes askew and his black dress shirt unbuttoned to his navel.

"Robin." He whispered, and the boy almost didn't hear it. Then the man dropped something, a bottle, for it smashed against the ground. "Robin." The man kneeled before the boy, his eye unable to focus on the other before him. Robin simply just starred. He was scared, that was an understatement. But he let the man run his course. Whisky was strong on his breath and his clothes. Maybe he would leave; maybe he would just go away.

But he kissed him. A sorrowful sloppy thing that brought the world around them crashing down. Robin's mind reeled with questions that echoed that ones he had the first time they kissed. And how he had missed this. He pushed into the kiss.

"Robin, you bastard, letting me take you like this."

Robin said nothing; he held his breath as the man swayed before him, so close he could almost feel himself getting drunk off his breath.

"Don't you ever wonder what your father would think if he knew you fucked a bad guy?" His laugh was gruff, tired and sore. "Don't you ever wonder what the Teen Titans would think of their leader?"

"What?" It was the first time Robin had spoken since Slade took him in the darkness for the initial time. His voice sounded different to him somehow, laced with despair and death. "The who?"

"Oh, precious little bird. Don't play dumb with me. You know especially who I am talking about." He raised his head to look at Robin fully. His face looked like it was falling away in strips of bandages, like a mummy. A glowing eye stood out from behind his eye-path, a beacon in the night. A skull like face stood before him, glaring him down as a hunter would its hunted. "You know. You know."

* * *

Robin's eyes bolted open and it was all he could do not to scream out loud. His chest heaved and tightened as if he had just run a marathon. The pain in his lungs was so unbearable he toppled over himself, trying to suppress the pain back into the depths. What was that? A Dream? Was it reality? That line had been hazed a long time ago and Robin could no long distinguish what was real. But that couldn't happen to someone's face like that. And if it had, where was the evidence that he had been there to visit him. He dreamt it. He must have.

Once the ach had cooled, he sat back and went over it. Slade had said something in his dream to him, something about being a leader, but it had escaped him. All he could remember now was the fact that he had been surprised by what the man had said.

"Robin?"

He looked up, in the direction of the voice, but all he saw were the disgusting piping and a concrete ceiling. Had it happened? Had he finally lost his mind? The voice was familiar, but not. Like he had heard it in a previous life, or a dream, and was now experiencing déjà vu. But it was weird how it sounded like it was coming from right above him. But that was impossible, unless someone was flying above his head; there was no way someone could hide up there.

"We will free you, Robin. Just wait."

Again, he searched around for the voice but to no avail. What was going on here? He must have finally lost his mind, and after praying for so long that he would he wasn't so sure this is what he wanted.

Maybe he was still asleep.

* * *

_A/n:_ Well, I hope that sates some watering mouths. I think I'm going to end it soon, like within the next chapter or two. It's all coming up so fast. Oh and I had another idea . . . But I've just forgotten it. OH REMEMBERED! Gotta write this shit down . . . :P Tata for now! Xo.


	11. Chapter 11

**School for Fools**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to the Teen Titans.  
**Musical Inspiration:** Liebestoter – Megahertz /It's Been Awhile – Staind/ All I Need – Within Temptation (I love this song, so sue me!)  
_A/n:_ So, I finally got inspired to write this properly. I had a few prototypes running but I didn't like how they went. But after finishing off two books (of which are NOT for school) and starting a new TV series, I feel refreshed with ideas and decided to revamp what I had. One of the books I recently finished is called The Genesis Secret and Tom Knox, the author, uses A LOT of exclamation marks, so you might see some in this. I usually hate using them, I find the exclamation marks useless unless the character in question really is screaming, but after reading that book, I've started using them again. Silly me. But yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know some of you are mad at me because of the way it was going, forgive me, but I hope this makes it better. . . Kind of? ENJOY. Xo.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Cryptic

And there he was, all of a sudden. Standing right before Robin, a heavy weight appearing to lie on his shoulders. Robin couldn't even bring himself to fear the sight of the man. It had come to him, in the dream. It may be screwed up as ever, but he knew; he loved this man, no matter how much he was attempting to hurt him. And he thought, too, that somewhere deep down, the man did love him in return. He just didn't see it for himself yet. Slade was obsessed with getting what he wanted; fortune, wealth, fame. And he would do anything, even exploiting someone, to get what he wanted.

"You're father won't pay."

The sure lack of rest and sustenance must have been taking a toll on poor Robin's mind. Surly Slade hadn't said those words. Please, God, he didn't say those words.

Slade shifted his shoulders. The glint of the knife in his hand was dull and brassy, just as the blade was. A devilish thing that seemed to inflict as much torture just looking at it, as it would when sunk deep into someone's flesh.

"I am so very disappointed Robin. I thought you were his favourite?"

"What are you going to do with me then?"

"Well, I suppose we'll come to see if your savours are going to show up. Oh, don't look at me like that little Robin. I know they contacted you. You seriously don't think that they could sneak themselves in my establishment and just take you without my noticing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." In truth, Robin's memory was fading a bit from his grasp; it must have been the sure lack of everything that he was starting to lose his mind. But the voice was real; the voice that echoed across the room, waking him from his dream of reality, talking of his freedom. And the voice had been so familiar.

Slade laughed out loud, a very mad thing, throwing his arms up into the air as If he was in triumph. His hair rolled up around him, twisting as he spun and then he looked at him from over his shoulder, glaring at him with that eye. "They are coming for you. Just as I knew they would. This was never about your father, boy."

"You're insane, you're insane!" Robin was screaming now. "I don't understand you, what the fuck is the matter with you! I thought you loved –"

"SHUT UP!" The knife was pointed towards him, the man's eyes white with rage and hysterics. "If you don't shut up, I swear—"

"You do." A weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders as he said the words. "You do love me."

"I told you to shut the fuck up."

"But you're scared. You don't want to admit it, do you?" It was Robin's turn to feel victorious. "You won't ever admit that you feel for the target."

Slade went silent, the knife still gleaming in his direction. Their eyes locked and a defying silence fell between them. He knew he was right. The lock between them was undeniable. They both felt it, how couldn't they? Everything had happened so fast but it was that first look they had seen of one another that set everything in motion. They were in love with one another, but the ties that separated them were all too great. It was no longer about a teacher and a student. It was now captive and captor, life and death, cat and mouse, seen and unseen.

"And Terra?"

"What about Terra?"

"What happened with Terra?"

Slade seemed to hesitate telling Robin the truth for a moment. "She was a target."

"Did you fall for her too?"

"No!" his voice came unexpectedly loud, as if he wasn't ready for it either. "No, she was just a target. But she fell for me. She's dead."

The stare down re-commenced and the two observed each other with similar pain. An unspeakable hurt flashed behind Slade's eye. He didn't want to do this. Why was he putting himself through these lies, this torture?

As if hearing Robin's thoughts he spoke. "It wasn't ever about your father. The Bat Man. It was always about you. It was always about you and the Teen Titans."

"You said that in my dream."

"It wasn't a dream."

"The . . . who?"

Slade stepped forward, the knife glittering in the dense light like a moonstone alive with power. His eye seeping that same strange brightness. "Don't do this again. Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Robin."

"Why not? Why won't you just do it?"

"Because I –"

"Robin!"

The doors in the background had flung off their hinges with a chime of bells and a blazing green blast. And in flew Star. _Flew. _Robin's jaw hit the ground as he saw the girl who had whispered the unmistakable truth about this man _flew _around the room like something from a science fiction movie. Her long red hair was out of its high pony-tail and fluttered around her. It was absurd to see her flying above him dressed in her cheerleader outfit. As she came barrelling into the room her outfit seemed to _melt _away and in its place was a shiny purple outfit and her eyes began to glow. _Green. _She made a loud noise of frustration and pushed Slade to the side, knocking him over and over.

"Robin, you are undamaged?"

"Star? What are you-?"

She gasped loudly as Slade came running back up, his eye patch askew, slicing out with the knife at his opponent. And just as the blade threatened to sink into her flesh did a black giant claw come out of the wall, grabbing Slade in its talon's and tossing him aside. Robin watched as Slade was thrown across the room like a ragdoll, and then turned his attention back to the wall where a black portal was opening up and from within it came Raven, dressed in a navy cloak, her eyes ablaze with white and black fire as she controlled the force of which threw Slade.

Star went behind Robin and with a great pull, obliterated his binds and half the chair with it.

"What the . . . Star?"

"Oh, Robin! I am so thrilled that you are not hurt!"

Puzzlement stood out strong on Robin's face as the tall girl took him into a hug.

"I don't understand."

"Its okay, Robin." It was Raven coming up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get you out of here."

"YO! I get the whole reunion thing, but we still got a madman on the loose!"

Cyborg stood where the melted door once hung, but he looked different. He looked, well, like a cyborg. Nearly all of him was made of shiny blue bits and his one arm had become a robotic looking cannon, hissing with energy.

"What . . ."

"Robin, do not fear, for all will make the sense to you soon."

"Star, why are you talking like that?"

"DUDES!"

Slade was getting up, but he was no longer dressed in black with a long stream of white hair, but in a garb made of what looked like complete metal. "Ah, the Teen Titans. At last, you have joined us." He smiled as he clicked something onto his face. A mask made of black and orange metal, with a piercing white eye glowing in Robin's direction. All emotion had left his voice and what remained was bitter, sour loathing. This couldn't be the same man. As he slowly began to walk over to Robin, a green lion sprung up from the darkness, once again knocking Slade aside. The lion swiftly turned back into a very green looking "Beast?"

He turned around, rolled his eyes and finished with ". . . Boy."

"I don't understand, what's going on! Why are you all so different?"

"Robin." Star's voice was calm, not a trace of her bitchy, whinny attitude was left. There was pure empathy in her voice.

"Slade abducted you two months ago and has you plugged into some alternate reality," Cyborg explain.

"No, this is reality!"

"No, it isn't," Raven said. "You're living in a fantasy world, something Slade dreamed up for you. None of this real, not even you are real. We were able to enter this world only through the look-a-likes Slade made of us. It's harder than it sounds."

"This can't be happening. We all go to Titans!"

"Titans?" Beast said, "How lame!"

"I don't understand this, any of this!"

"You don't have to." Cyborg said, holding out his hand. He was holding a mask. There was something incredibly familiar about it.

"We can't say much more, but we're going to unplug you –"

"No! You can't." It was Slade's voice as he rose from the rubble.

"You aren't real, Slade. This can be terminated." Raven's voice hissed through the air as her eyes and hands began to glow with dark energy.

"You can't . . . you can't take him from me." His voice began to crackle, like a line under stress, like a connection beginning to die.

"We can, and we will. Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted, and they took off, flying towards Slade all at once, powers drawn, fangs bared. And then . . .

Everything went white. Robin opened his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he just wasn't shell shocked. But the world around him went white. The basement, the dripping pipes, the oversized rats, his . . . friends, they were all gone. Just him and the whiteness.

"Hello, Robin."

He spun around and Slade, the new Slade he should say, was standing behind him. His metal shone with confidence as he stood with his arms wrapped behind his back with the utmost formality. He suddenly fizzled out and came back in, as if he was a hologram. He changed, from the man in metal to the man Robin knew. A caring in his good eye, his hair shimmering down by his face.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Slade laughed, a new laugh, as his image fizzled back to the man in metal. It was soft, and . . . warm? "No, Robin. I'm not going to kill you. I never was."

"Then what was all this? A computer file? A hidden fortress in the back of some reality? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to."

"What do you mean? And nothing cryptic anymore, I'm sick of this bullshit."

"I didn't want you knowing me as you knew me. Because there is something . . . harboured within me, Robin, something deep that I could never figure out. So I created this world, for the two of us. The white you see now, it's nothing but an illusion. The people you met, not real either. You remember the dust I implanted on my artifacts that you had in the basement of Titans Tower? The stuff that made you think you were fighting me but in actuality, you weren't?"

Robin thought back as the man's image crackled before him again. Vaguely he could remember fighting a shadow and torturing himself in the process. "Yes."

"It's similar to that. You know I have the technology, I can command the world with a snap of my fingers if I wanted to."

"But why me, why here, why?"

"Because I love you, Robin."

Happiness, fright and unexpected glory were erupting inside of him all at once.

"They're, the Teen Titans, your team mates, they are trying to unplug you from the system, so to speak. I just wanted you to know."

"But we can be together now, we both feel the same!"

"I'm sure you won't feel the same once you wake up from this dream. But I will always continue to love you, little leader."

"But, Slade –"

The man fizzled out for a moment, and then came back into focused, but the image was split between the man he fell in love with and the man in metal, like a carnival mirror, the image was spiced. "Robin. I know that you belong to your team. I just hope that the next time we meet, you remember some trace of what we had in this fucked up reality I made here, before everything went to shit." He smiled. "Goodbye, Robin." And the image fizzled out completely, followed by the world around him, dropping from under his feet.

"Slade!"

* * *

"Robin!"

He suddenly felt life and memories in his body and he sat up, trying to drawn in as much breath as he could. He was in the hospital wing of the Titans Tower, his team mates around him in worried anticipation, but as he sat up the tension dropped from their shoulders.

A celebratory sigh and on slew of words greeted him as he fully regained himself. A soft smile caressing his lips as he hugged Starfire back. He was glad to remember, to be free of the mental excursion he had been put through for . . . 2 months, had Cyborg said? It felt like eons. And where had he been held? How did he get back here? But he didn't even have time to open his mouth as his team chattered excitedly around him and asking him questions.

They spent the next few days force feeding him and inquiring him about his "adventures in wonderland". Robin explained the whole 'dream', as he begun to call it. He discussed everything in full detail (well, aside from his sexual escapades with Slade) with the other four and they were all emotions to hear about their counterparts within the dream. Starfire was particularly distraught about her role as the bitch, and stated that she would never act like that in the real world, and that she was not her sister. Beast Boy was particularly fond to hear of his 'badass' self in this dream world. He must have asked Robin at least 20 times about whether or not he owned a moped.

And when they finally backed off and gave him some breathing room, Robin wished they hadn't. Now he sat and thought about his time with the man. With Slade. He had almost begun to doubt his infatuation with the man, as he had regained all memory of what he had done in the past. Had it just simply been a will of Slade's to have him bend to his own desires? Or had he really been falling for the man? As much as he wanted to hate him, like enemy he was, he began tracking back to every encounter he had had with Slade. How he was now noticing particular things that could explain, not just Slade's but also his own obsessive driven actions. Slade had made him his apprentice, yes, but Robin had also become Red X to get closer to the man. Had there truly been something deeper, rawer between the two of them, even long before this happened?

He'd like to think so.

* * *

20 Years Later

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?"

He laughed. The man, who should have long been old, hadn't aged a day. Perhaps he truly was Dorian Grey and had his mortality painted away on an oil canvas. "I'm sure. This city needs me."

The man pulled him back onto the bed. The contrast between his long white hair and his own long black hair was starting but pleasantly mixed, as it had for so long. "Slade," he laughed, "Slade, stop I have to go."

"Not before you kiss me goodbye."

Nightwing smiled and turned around, kissing the man smartly on the lips. It felt good to kiss him softly like this, not that he didn't enjoy kissing Slade to begin with, but sometimes it just felt right to kiss him gently.

"Okay, now I really have to go." He got up quickly, scrambling away before Slade could pull him back. The man groaned in frustration as he watched Nightwing dress, slipping on the body tight uniform then putting on the bird-like mask. He twilled around, a manly twirl, of course, and stuck a pose. "How do you like it?"

Slade observed him for a moment then grinned cheekily. "I'd like it better if it was on the floor."

"Well, maybe later tonight it will be." The both laughed together at Nightwing's horrible attempt to fake sexy. He was good at being real sexy but when it came to fake sexy, he failed miserably.

"And how will you be exiting tonight? Something dramatic, I hope."

"I was thinking window. I have some new gliding technology I was hoping to test out." The words then got caught up in his throat as he watched Slade climb out the bed. His body was still as defined as ever, he really hadn't changed at all since when Nightwing had first seen his form. But that was so long ago, maybe the man had changed and he just didn't notice. He walked slowly up to Nightwing, and then drew him in close by his hips, planting a breath-taking kiss on his lips.

It had been these times that had shown Nightwing that he and Slade did share something deeper, rawer then just the initial fire that burned for the other. And as he broke from the man, saying his goodbye for now, and took off out the window, running amongst the rooftops, his thoughts lingered with the insane man who had shown him just what it was to be loved, no matter the obstacles that stood in the way.

It was, remarkably, the one thing he learned from that school for fools.

* * *

A/n: I did it again! Argh, but I like to end things this way. (I ended Fluke this way too..) Ah well, what can I say? I like a good solid ending. And I hope you liked it too! What a rollercoaster ride, eh? Jeez! I really am terrible, I do so apologize. But let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you and I have another Idea for a Sladin in the works, but I'm not sure if I'll make it a One Shot or Chapter format, what do you guys think? But thank you for sticking with the story and I hope you all loved it, let me know let me know let me know! Jeez I sound like a broken record don't I? I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE CRITEQUES AND THE ADVICE AND THE ALWAYS POSITIVE FEEDBACK! Ta Ta For NOWWW. Xo.


End file.
